gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faith of the Seven
The Faith of the Seven is the principal religion of the Seven Kingdoms. It is little-practiced beyond its borders. The Faith of the Seven is dominant in the south of Westeros. The only regions where it is not mainstream are the Iron Islands, where worship of the Drowned God is the most widespread, and the North, where worship of the Old Gods of the Forest remains strong. There are many exceptions in both areas, however. History The Faith originated in the continent of Essos, specifically in Andalos where, according to legend, the Seven manifested before the Andal people. Afterward the Andals sailed west and the invasion of Westeros began. Some of the Andal warriors carved the seven-pointed star, the symbol of their religion, on their chests to demonstrate their devotion. The Andals, bearing weapons made of steel, waged war against the First Men and slaughtered the Children of the Forest, also burning down most of the weirwood trees they found on their path."The Complete Guide to Westeros: The Old Gods and the New" featurette Soon all the kingdoms of the First Men, except the Kingdom of the North, fell to the invaders, who intermingled with some of the local dynasties, such as House Gardener, or replaced them altogether, as was the case of Mountain Kings of the Vale."The Complete Guide to Westeros: The Age of Heroes" featurette"The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Arryn" featurette As the Andals asserted their dominance over all regions south of the Neck, also their religion spread, replacing the cult of the Old Gods almost entirely."The Complete Guide to Westeros: The Old Gods and the New" featurette Beliefs Aspects The Faith holds that there is one god who has seven faces or aspects: the Father, the Mother, the Warrior, the Smith, the Maiden, the Crone and the Stranger. Each aspect represents one part of life or existence. The first six of them are prayed to for different purposes, but people do not pray to the Stranger, who represents death. 's homemade prayer wheel, depicting effigies of the Seven]] * The Father: representing justice. * The Mother: representing motherhood, fertility and compassion. * The Maiden: representing innocence, chastity and beauty. * The Crone: representing wisdom. * The Warrior: representing courage and victory in battle. * The Smith: representing crafts and labor. * The Stranger: representing death and the unknown. For this reason, the deity is often referred to as the "Seven-faced God". In practice, many devotees will refer to the aspects as "Gods" plural, though priests of the Faith will attempt to stress the theological nuance to their followers that there is indeed only one God, the "Seven-in-One" deity. This has not stopped the commonly heard exclamation "Gods be good!" from being used pervasively throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Due to the "Seven-in-One" nature of the deity, the number seven is sacred in the religion, with symbolism involving the number seven featuring heavily in its belief system. Newborn babies are anointed with seven oils and named in the light of the Seven hours after they are born. In death, there are said to be Seven Hells. The most common symbol of the Faith is the Seven Pointed Star. Other common symbols include rainbows, which are often generated by crystal prisms. This is used as an allegory to explain the complex theological concept of a single God composed of Seven persons: just as pure light separates into the constituent seven colors of the rainbow as it passes through a crystal, so too is there only one deity, which appears to men in seven different ways. Holy texts and principles Unlike the Old Gods of the Forest, whose worshipers in The North are looked down upon by members of the Faith of the Seven as savages who worship multiple gods, the Faith is based on a number of holy texts and complex social rules. The most prominent of these books is The Seven Pointed Star. Along with the Old Gods, The Faith shares several basic major rules against incest, kinslaying, and bastardy. The will of the Seven is said to favor the victor in a trial by combat. The Faith of the Seven considers homosexuality to be a sin. Therefore, homosexuals in the Seven Kingdoms such as Ser Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon must keep their true sexual and romantic behavior secret, or else face significant social consequences. There are no different denominations within the Faith of the Seven, as all adherents are part of one universal organization. When the Rhoynar migrated to Dorne a thousand years ago, they brought with them their own social customs from their river-based city-states on the continent of Essos. The Rhoynar converted to the Faith of the Seven, but in many ways they picked and chose which parts of the religion they liked and simply ignored the parts they didn't want to follow. Thus the present-day Dornishmen which descend from them follow the rules of the Faith somewhat loosely. In particular, the Rhoynar were quite tolerant of sexual behavior including homosexuality, and thus homosexuality or bisexuality carries little if any social taint in present-day Dorne, even though they are still nominally followers of the Faith of the Seven. Thus while a knight from the Reach such as Ser Loras Tyrell must hide his homosexuality, several major lords and ladies in Dorne are openly bisexual or homosexual. The Rhoynar also had much less disdain for bastards than the peoples already established in Westeros when they arrived. While bastards in present-day Dorne do have to use the bastard surname "Sand" and are less likely to inherit, it is actually not unusual to see bastards living at the court of their noble parents there. Practices Septons and septas Both men and women can be priests of the Seven. Male priests are known as septons and female priests as septas. The Faith is ruled over by a council known as the Most Devout. The head of the Faith is known as the High Septon, who dwells at the Great Sept of Baelor in the city of King's Landing. Whilst septons and septas serve on the council of the Most Devout, the High Septon is usually male. A separate all-female order devoted to the Stranger, known as the Silent Sisters, is responsible for dressing and preparing dead bodies for funeral rites. Septs and septries Churches of the Faith are seven-sided buildings known as septs, with each wall dedicated to one of the seven aspects. Followers of the Faith gather in septs for group prayer, which frequently involves singing songs of praise to the Seven. There are monasteries where smaller numbers of worshipers gather, and these are known as septries. Septries often have vows of silence or other requirements, and are places of quiet contemplation. Many septons and septas are based at a sept or septry, but 'begging brothers', septons without a sept, wander the Seven Kingdoms and minister to smaller towns and villages which lack septs of their own. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels the Faith's origins are the same. When Aegon the Conqueror invaded and subdued Westeros three centuries ago, he gained the support of the Faith, who crowned him King and convinced the rulers of the city of Oldtown to open their gates to him. The Faith's support was critical to Aegon taking control of the continent. However, when he died and his son Maegor (born of incest, which is proscribed by the Faith) took the throne, they led a religious uprising against him. This uprising was eventually crushed by the Targaryen dynasty with great loss of life. The Faith's military forces, the Faith Militant, disbanded and the Faith have remained loyal supporters of the crown ever since. See also * The Faith of the Seven at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Religion Faith of the Seven Category:Institutes